


Its fun to mess with Dean

by GabrielLives



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Destiel - Freeform, Fan Art, Funny, Gen, I hope, In the bunker, Kinda, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Prank Wars, Pranks, Sam's a little shit, and a little sabriel, dean doesnt care for it, fan fiction, sams being funny, the boys read fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/pseuds/GabrielLives
Summary: Sam likes to read fan fiction. It doesn't bother him at all. Dean, on the other hand, couldn't get far enough away from it.Sam decides he's gonna see how far he can push Dean. How much can he get away with?





	Its fun to mess with Dean

“Morning Sammy.”

 

Dean walked into the kitchen of the bunker, looking for breakfast. He wandered over to the pantry and pulled out the cereal. Sam was already sitting at the table, halfway through his own bowl, completely engrossed in his laptop. His bowl of corn flakes up high, close to his face.

 

Dean had a bowl in one hand and the box of cereal in his hands when it clicked that his brother was ignoring him. He turned around to ask again. Sarcastically of course. He wasn't looking to start a fight or anything. He lightly tossed the box of lucky charms on the counter to get Sams attention.

 

“Good morning Samuel.” his voice was a little pointed, but in a big brother kind of way.

 

“Yup.” Sam took another bite of cereal, he didn't pull his eyes off of his screen.

 

Dean was starting to get a little more annoyed. It was a bit too early to be ignored, even though it was close to 10:30am already.

 

“Sam, whatcha doing?” he slid over to the table, morning sustenance temporarily left behind. Sam still wasn't looking at him.

 

“HEY!” dean clapped his hands at Sam.

 

Sam was jolted in his chair. He almost spilled the remnants of his own breakfast all over his shirt.

 

“Dean, hey. What...what's up?” Sam looked flustered.

 

Dean repeated his question, still keeping the obvious “big brother” attitude in tact.

 

“What are you doing? Whats so interesting on your computer?”

 

“Nothing.” for a second, Sam looked terrified. “Just reading.” His voice was shaking a little.

 

“What, uh, whatcha reading?” Deans attitude hadn't slipped at all.

 

Sam was staring wide eyed at his brother. He slowly raised his free hand and very carefully and slowly closed the lid of his laptop.

 

“Nothing.” It was barely a whisper.

 

At this point, Dean knew exactly what Sam was doing. He brought his fist down to the table, a little harder than he meant to.

 

“Come on, man! You're reading fan fiction again! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that! Its...its just so weird.” Dean pulled a slightly disgusted face and his body shivered. He remembered when he absent mindedly clicked into a story. Dean felt scarred for life.

 

“Why, man?” Sam retorted. “I don't know. I, I like it. Some of them are incredibly well written. Maybe you should give it another chance.”

 

“Dude, do you know what those girls have us doing? To Cas? To Gabriel?”

 

“Don't forget the things they do to us.” Sams smiled at his own jab at his brothers attitude.

 

Dean pulled a face. “Dude, what the fuck?” he brought his hands up to rub his temples. It was too early for this.

 

Sam took the opportunity while Dean was distracted in his self pity to reopen his laptop and started reading out loud, sensually, over emphasizing his words.

 

“Cas was undressed in less than a second, using his angelic grace to send his clothes to the corner.”

 

He kept reading even when Dean got up quickly from the table and stormed off. Sam could hear him muttering “Nope. No way, man. No no.” as he stormed off to his room.

 

“Dean gazed lovingly at his angel. He had never seen a more beautiful sight.” he was yelling down the hallway now. “but Cas' eyes only held lust. It was going to a long night for them both.”

 

Sam was laughing when he heard Deans bedroom slam shut. It felt good to act like brothers should, getting on each others nerves sometimes. He continued reading to himself while he finished his breakfast. After he had cleaned up, he grabbed his phone off the table and texted his brother.

 

_Cas rushed to dean, pushing him against the motel wall. Deans breath seemed to cease as Cas pulled him into a heavy kiss. His kisses were moving lower and lower, and dean was in extacy! Down his neck, over his strong chest, across his stomach. Cas kept going lower._

 

**send**

 

Sam waited silently for a moment.

 

“Oh, come on man! I didn't need to read that!” he could hear Dean yell from his room.

 

Sams laughter filled the bunker again as he slowly went back to his room to get dressed for the day.

 

He was going to have some fun with this.

 

~~~~~~

 

Sam had to tread lightly. After the breakfast incident, Dean had been on edge. If he was going to keep pestering his brother with this, he had to pick and choose carefully when to do it. If he did it too often he'd probably just get a punch to the face and all his electronics and phones hidden randomly around the bunker. And there were plenty of places to hide them.

 

No, this had to be a slow burn. He decided it would be best to wait a few days. Dean would forget and Sam could start up again when Dean wasn't expecting it. In the meantime, he was going to keep reading. He needed some vivid, smutty material to send to dean.

 

Sam had discovered the fan fiction sites as innocently as Dean had, but, unlike Dean, Sam was secure enough in his sexuality and he understood that they were just stories. Cas and Dean weren't in a relationship in real life, (although you wouldn't know it the way they look at each other) just like he and Gabriel weren't in a relationship. But Sam found the stories to be a fun escape. They weren't a turn off for him. He thought the stories were good, but the art was amazing. He could spend a whole afternoon clicking through amazing images of every pairing the internet could come up with from the Supernatural books. He had a small stash of his favorites in a folder on his phone. They would be put to good use messing with his uptight brother.

 

~~~~~~

 

The next few days were filled with an easy hunt. Just a single rouge vampire in Oklahoma with no nest, but it took a little time to find him. When Sam would be doing research on his computer at the motel table, Dean would ask “what are you doing” a little too much, making sure he was staying on task and not reading “reality porn” as Dean called it. After the third day, Dean stopped asking about it.

 

They had finally pinned the vampire down in an abandoned dairy farm, and dispatched him fairly easily. No fuss, not too much muss. They returned to the motel to clean themselves up before they left to return to the bunker.

 

“I'm going to that gas station down the street real quick.” Dean said. “I could go for a few beers and a pizza before we head home. You want anything?”

 

“No thanks. I'm just going to shower quick.”

 

“Alrighty. More for me then. I'm just gonna walk there.”

 

“OK. See ya.”

 

Sam waited patiently for Dean to leave, and watched him disappear down the small towns main street. He pulled out his phone and started texting Dean.

 

_Dean buried his hands in Cas' thick black hair. It felt like feathers. The angel at his dick was sending him into a delirium with his mouth. He didn't know how much longer he could last._

 

_**Send** _

 

A few minutes had passed and he got a text back from Dean.

 

_Dude you are a fucking asshole! I dropped a six pack because of your stupid immaturity. Stop it!_

 

Sam giggled to himself proudly. He was sure Dean had embarrassed himself properly because of his text.

 

_There was a tightening in Deans abdomen, and it was getting stronger with every rake of Cas' nails against his naked sweaty thighs._

 

_Seriously dude stop it!! ill make you walk home!_

 

Sam was laughing maniacally now.

 

~~~~~~

 

It was over a week before Sam tried anything big again. Sure, he had been leaving printed papers with paragraphs of inappropriate fics around the bunker where Dean could see them. But Sam doubted Dean read these, they all ended up crumpled angrily into the garbage. That's a shame, he thought. These were really good.

 

Another lazy day with nothing to do found the boys doing some deep cleaning in the bunker. There was just nothing else to do. Sam was in their study/library and Dean was in the basement storage. Wanting a break, Sam went into the kitchen and made a snack. He pulled out his phone and started looking through the pictures in the Destiel folder. (yes, Sam had them all organized by pairing.) He couldn't decide if he wanted to send a beautiful, emotional, smoldering picture or something completely porn. No tenderness, just raw and hot.

 

Sam went with raw hot porn.

 

The picture he sent was of Cas being the top, screwing dean from behind. Aside from it being straight up porn, it was very well done. Sam may have had no artistic talent, but he acknowledged it in others, even when it was porn.

 

He texted the picture to Dean in the basement. And he waited...

 

“Ahhhh! SAM!”

 

Sam burst into laughter. He couldn't believe he could hear Dean all the way from the basement yelling at him. He heard his phones notification sound go off.

 

It was a selfie from dean, his middle finger extended taking up almost the whole screen. Dean looked pissed.

 

The picture made Sam laugh even harder, which was probably the exact opposite of what dean wanted.

 

He sent a response through tears of laughter in his eyes.

 

_What am I supposed to do with that?? XD_

 

_you can stick it right up your ass!_

 

_Oh no, not MY ass!_

 

Sam quickly went looking in his folders looking for something in particular. He found a picture of him and Gabriel, Sam sticking his dick into Gabriels ass, both of them surrounded by Gabriels beautiful golden wings. This was an emotional picture, not just porn.

 

He sent the picture to Dean.

 

_Like this Dean!_

 

“OH COME ON!”

 

Sams fits of laughter didn't stop. Deans shouting from the basement seemed to be getting louder. Sam could hear deans heavy footsteps running up the basement steps. Still bubbling over with laughter, Sam took off the hallway to his room just in time to see Dean, his eyes full of faux rage, come lunging for him. Sams longer legs help carry him to his room in time to slam the door in Deans face.

 

His phone was safe for now.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys found this funny! Let me know! I love comments.


End file.
